Peeta and Katniss: The Grandest Adventure of All
by Shimytotheleft
Summary: Life after the games. Peeta and Katniss romance. Credit to Suzanne Collins, author of the Hunger Games. Please Read and Review :


**Dibs to Suzzane Collins! Author of The Hunger Games Trilogy**

* * *

><p>The Grandest Adventure of All<p>

The Rain cascades down my window, leaving small puddles of water on the window sill. The tears glide over my cheeks as I stare into the forest remembering. Remembering the life I lost, remembering how it felt to be alive. Peeta's breath warms my hand as I stroke his face. Few scars remain from our time in the games, but the memories remain forever emblazed within our minds.

His body rises and falls with his breath. Those soft lips seem to whisper words in the silence. So beautiful, yet so fragile. I rest my head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. As I slide into the abyss of sleep I hear the rain and wind calling for company, my company.

Prim stands in the light. She reaches her hand out and I interlock fingers with her. We are back in my old home; my mother stands in the corner of the house weeping. I remember this day; it's the day my father died in the mines. I blink the tears away and realize we are at my first reaping, Prim walks forward at the call of her name and I grab her arm. The scene blurs and we are in the games. Rue lies in my arms, still and lifeless. As my tears fall onto her face she fades and I see Prim at the base of the marble stairs of the capitol building. I scream and no sound comes out, I watch horrified as bursts of flames consume my sister. I am face down in a bed of grass, too weak to stand. Someone strokes my hair as I sob until there are no more tears left to shed. "Katniss", she whispers, "No one can hurt you now. You'll be alright." I don't want her to leave me so I reach for her hand; she wraps her small fingers around mine and gives them a squeeze.

"I love you little duck." I say.

The light blinds me for a moment and I see spots of color, but then my eyes adjust. Peeta still lies asleep and I curl myself into his arms. He stirs slightly and strengthens his embrace, warming my chilled body. In his arms I feel safe. I feel as though Prim is right, I will be alright.

I don't even notice when Peeta awakes. I feel the kisses on my neck and turn to face him, his blue eyes stare into mine and for a moment I lose my breath. He leans in and kisses me. How can I deserve him? So loving, so perfect. His smile sends warmth through my bones. I want to lay here for the rest of my life, never leaving his side, forever happy.

Buttercup is the first to enter the room, he hisses as the light hits his face. Climbing onto the window sill, he sits watching for something that would make a good breakfast. Cinna totters into the room. "Kitty!" he shouts. Peeta chuckles and I swoop Cinna into my arms. He giggles as I tickle his stomach. Rue peers into the doorframe and Peeta beckons her to come. She crawls into the bed and tucks herself completely under the sheets. Primrose is the last to enter, she has a blanket wrapped around her and her blond hair is tangled from sleep. She sits on the floor at the end of the bed and stares longingly out the window into the forest.

Young and innocent, those gray eyes search the trees. One day I will tell them of the wars, I will show them my scars, but today they must live unburdened with the past.

It is almost noon now, and the children leave to go play in the meadow. Peeta rolls onto his side and kisses my forehead, I breathe in the lingering smell of the bakery. He caresses the side of my face with his finger and chills run down my spine. As he kisses me I think of our time in the caves so long ago. It was our first kiss that made me feel something inside, warm and curious. It was our first kiss that left me wanting another. I greedily pull him into me and steal back the moment the capitol took from us. As my mind wanders I remember my first games, how I couldn't stop his name from escaping my lips as I realized we could be the victors, we could both live.

"I love you", he says into my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"And I the same" I say back, but I know he can tell that there is something distracting me by the way his face suddenly becomes serious.

"What's wrong?" he questions worriedly.

I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him how much he means to me and how scared I am of losing him. I want to tell him about the dead that haunt my dreams. To share the sorrow that weighs on my heart. But I must be strong; I will not be defeated by the memories of the past.

"I do not want to lose" I respond.

"Katniss," he says gently, "I will always be by your side. No matter what we face we will always win because love, our love, is stronger than anything else in the world."

I can't help the tears that trickle down my cheek as I realize, love is the greatest adventure of all.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "Safe &amp; Sound" and this was made... hope you like it!<strong>

**Read and Review Please:) Thanks!**


End file.
